Forever Yours
by ur one rose
Summary: Stuck together at the bottom of a cliff and one which is unconscious for a while. What will happen? Especially when Yuffie is all alone. >complete
1. That Darn Rabbit!

Forever Yours

Forever Yours

Chapter 1- That Darn Rabbit!

By sky princess

WARNING: THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER! You have been warned. J 

*4 years after the Battle with Sephiroth*

__

It's so beautiful, Yuffie Kisaragi thought as she looked at the sunset from the cliff she was standing on.

Yuffie had grown into a very beautiful woman herself with her long hair as Tifa's and more feminine curves to her body. Her gray eyes were still mischievous but her once bright eyes were now more lifeless and dark. Yuffie had left the Avalanche team a while ago and when she came into Wutai, Gorky had told her that Godo had died from a deadly disease. She mourned, and was angered that nobody had told her earlier when he was sick from the beginning, at her father's funeral and went on her way to anywhere as long as she kept stealing materia. Life was becoming hard, boring, and not-wanting for Yuffie. 

__

I feel alone, she thought as she tried hard to not cry. _Crying is for babies and I'm no baby!_

As she peered over the cliff, she saw that there was just flat ground and no jagged rocks. What caught her attention as she stepped back was a little white rabbit that was hopping around the grass. Yuffie laughed as the cute fur-ball stopped and looked at her with it's whiskers twitching.

"Are you lost, fur-ball?" She asked and it started hopping again. As she looked at it, she realized that the rabbit was hopping toward the edge of the cliff! 

"#$^&!!" She cursed and ran to get the rabbit before it fell.

Suddenly, her foot slipped on some slippery rocks as she was running.

The next thing she knew, she was in the air and she turned her head to see the little rabbit looking at her from the edge of the cliff. As if the rabbit planned to do this to her and waiting until it saw her dead. A familiar voice rang out but she was too panicking to see who called out.

__

Stupid *&^@# rabbit! She lastly thought before she started to scream her lungs out.

To be continued…

Author's Note: Sorry that the chapter was short but it was short for a reason or else the story wouldn't be too good. This is a Cliffhanger spot! Watch for Chapter 2 soon. Probably will be up in a week since I can't stop or I'll stop the whole story. PLEASE REVIEW! I need your opinions. Question! Should I do a Yuffie/Vincent fic again? Or should I do a Yuffie/Reno fic after this story? Please help. Thanx to the people who write a review! Luv ya! Bye! ^_^


	2. The Fall

Forever Yours ****

Forever Yours

Chapter 2- The Fall

By sky princess

WARNING: THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER!!! J 

A cloaked figure watched, behind some bushes, the woman named Yuffie as she ran to save a rabbit from the cliff. 

__

She grew, he thought amusingly with a rare grin.

Seeing her about to fall off the deep cliff, he ran out from behind the bushes quickly and ran as fast as he could. Crazily, he jumped after her. When he caught up with her in the air, he wrapped his arms around her. His life-or-death decision was made in a matter of seconds. He turned around so that his back was facing the ground and she on top of him. This was the only way he could save her. The last thing he had to do was to hope the pain would be short so he wouldn't die a painful death. The ground came closer to them and he clung tighter to her body as they were seconds away from crashing to the hard ground.

Yuffie had stopped screaming ever since her voice ran out and her throat had become sore. Suddenly, she felt another body with her, she opened her tight-shut eyes to see the last person she'll ever see and crazy enough to jump after her. 

__

Red eyes? She thought as it stared into her brown ones.

Her face was contorted with fear but his was calm. He was not afraid but of course, Yuffie never ever saw him to be afraid before. His black hair flowed about on his face and his cape swirled around their bodies as they were approaching the ground. She gasped and tried to remember who he was but couldn't think of his name since her body was feeling the force of the ground coming closer and heavier. All of a sudden, she felt her body thud and all her air whooshed out of her lungs but this savior's body had broken her fall so it would have been more painful. His eyes were wide open for a second but then they slowly slid shut. A trickle of blood came down from the corner of his mouth. Yuffie gasped and she rolled off of him and looked up at the darkening sky.

__

Now I remember, she thought.

"Vincent Valentine." Yuffie smiled softly as her world faded into darkness.

****

To be continued…

Author's Note: Sorry again if this is very short but I have my story all planned out for me and this is how it was supposed to be. J The next chapters are going to be longer! Will Vincent live? That is the question. Chapter 3 will be here very soon so watch! Review, please! Luv ya to the people who did. See ya!


	3. Danger Awaits

Forever Yours ****

Forever Yours

Chapter 3- Danger Awaits

By sky princess

Yuffie awoke to the moonlight glowing on her face. A wolf howled in the distance and she jolted up.

"Where am I?" She said groggily and looked around to see Vincent's prone form. 

"Oh yeah." Yuffie sighed as she remembered the fall.

She brought out her small backpack that held her materia and potions. She took out a Healing Potion and a Fire materia and walked over to Vincent. She tipped his head back so that the liquid would flow down easier. Then she began a fire with her Fire materia. After that, Yuffie sat by Vincent and studied his features. 

__

Well he sure didn't change much, did he? Yep, same vampire-looking person. Hmm… a cute vampire-looking person. She smirked. 

Yuffie stood up with her hands on her hips. 

She looked down at him and said, "Tell me one good reason I shouldn't just leave you here by yourself, Vincent Valentine."

Right then, Vincent just so happened to smile.

"That's good enough for me." 

Yuffie sat back down and watched him for a moment before she decided to eat dinner.

"Hmm… here's some crackers and an apple." She fiddled around in her backpack.

"Ahh… here's also some soup for ya, Vinny!" Yuffie held a can of soup and a knife to open it with at Vincent.

__

Of course, Vincent really never says anything anyways, she thought sadly.

She walked back with the food to where Vincent was and fed him. It was hard though since he sometimes kept drooling the food out. Yuffie started to eat her own dinner. 

"Why are you always so quiet, Vinny?" She sighed.

__

Ok, I better stop talking or else he might wake up and get angry at me for disturbing him, she thought. _Oh well, than he'll be awake!_

"Well, we're safe tonight, Vinny, I got better techniques and more materia from the past 4 years! No one is taking Yuffie Kisaragi down now!" She exclaimed proudly.

GRRRRRRRRR……

Yuffie gulped and turned her head around slowly. There on top of a boulder was a huge mountain lion crouched and ready to kill her for dinner.

"Ummm… hello." She squeaked.

To be continued…

Author's Note: Wow! I must have been really bored today because I got two chapters done. Well, I hope you liked it. Review please! I'm hoping to have 5 reviews for this story by next Sunday the 5th of August or else I'm stopping and making this short. Ok, well I told you it's gonna be longer! Actually Chapter 4, 5, and 6 are long. J PLEASE REVIEW!!! Luv ya to those who did!! See ya!


	4. A Horrible Nightmare or For Real?

Forever Yours ****

Forever Yours

Chapter 4- A Horrible Nightmare or For Real?

By sky princess

"Lucrecia, I missed you so much." Vincent said as he sees her spirit by a lake.

She smiles at him and starts to shimmer away.

"No, wait! Don't leave me again, please." He pleaded as tears came to his eyes.

Her image faded into someone else that he never expected.

"Yuffie?" He blinked.

Her eyes were sad and puffy that told him she was crying.

"Please, Vincent, please help! Come back to me, I need you." Her voice made his heart break.

"I can't Yuffie." Vincent said softly. "I want to be with Lucrecia."

"Then why did you save me for your life? Why?" Her face was of pain and anger as she tears started flowing down her face. 

All of a sudden, she ran away with her hands covering her face. Her form disappeared as she ran farther away.

"I'm sorry." He couldn't get her voice out of his head.

__

Why did I save her? He thought.

His mind raced to the fall where he made his fateful decision. The fear in her eyes as Yuffie came to the conclusion that she would never survive. That same fear was in her eyes when he answered to her that he was going to stay with Lucrecia. Only this time, it was the fear of losing him. He sighed.

__

How easy it would have been if he never loved again?

His surroundings disappeared as he was left with his troubled thoughts.

Ahhhh!!!

Suddenly, a scream pierced through his head.

__

Yuffie! His thoughts were trying to find out what was happening to her.

What he was sure of was that the thing or someone was huge. The low, growling growl got his attention.

__

It's a beast of some sort! I got to get out of here and help her!

He started running but all there was in front of him was grass!

__

No! This has to be a nightmare! A horrible nightmare! Is this real?

A second later, his world was filled with images of Yuffie but none of them were happy. They were all of her sad, screaming, crying, and hurt. Soon, he didn't even know which direction he was running anymore. His head felt as if a mallet was banging on his brain. He got down on his knees clutching his head. The need to help Yuffie was so severe and him being powerless to save her because of this image world was torture. He laid down on his back and looked up at the now clear sky which was full of Yuffie a minute ago.

__

I have to wake up, he pleaded.

Tears came to his red eyes as he realized he couldn't save her after all.

__

I am sorry, Yuffie. I am too powerless.

To be continued…

Author's note: Hey, it was a little longer but chapter 4 will be up really soon! Please review!! I need all the comments. I'm already doing another fanfic but it's a Ranma ½ fic. Probably after that, it might be a Yuffie/Reno fic. I've read some cute fics about them. Hee hee. See ya!

__


	5. Yuffie kicks @$$!

Forever Yours ****

Forever Yours

Chapter 5- Yuffie kicks @$$!!!

By sky princess

"C'mon, you big fat turd!" Yuffie shouted as the mountain lion advanced.

She had stood up with her Conformer and was a bit frightened but she tried to not show the fear. 

Suddenly, the mountain lion pounced and she blocked it's sharp claws with her large Conformer. She took that advantage and kicked the lion's exposed stomach. It roared and stepped back.

Yuffie put on an innocent face, "Now, is that all you got?"

The lion growled and jumped again but this time the animal put more weight and she ended up dropping the Conformer. The animal was quick to react and it stretched it's arm out and clawed Yuffie's thigh.

Yuffie screamed and dropped to the ground. Her materia scattered around her from her pouch. She scattered away from the beast's oncoming claws and she noticed one of her powerful materia on the ground next to her. She felt burning adrenaline as she looked at the five bloody claw marks.

"You'll pay for this." She muttered with frightening malice in her voice as the mountain lion circled around her. 

Yuffie grabbed her All-Creation materia off the ground.

"All-Creation!!!" Her eyes were burning red from her rage. 

Also, her materia energy was 3 times stronger! 

A red body aura was swirling around her 5'7 form. [Hey, she's grown up, remember?]

The blast of pure white energy flew toward the mountain lion in a blink of an eye. The animal went soaring through the air, singed.

Yuffie calmed down and the pain on her thigh became intense. She dragged herself to a Heal materia and concentrated. The blood stopped but some of the pain was still there. Also, scars replaced the deep wound. She knew that the scars would remind her of her battle with a mountain lion. Also, the battle of saving herself and Vincent. She smirked with a gleam in her eye.

She looked back at Vincent to see if he was injured.

__

Nope, she thought.

Her gaze fell on Vincent's face and she realized that his face was contorted with sadness.

__

Poor guy.

Yuffie laid next to him and began to sing a Wutain song to him. Her voice carried through Vincent's ears and his face slowly relaxed.

Her song was about the ways of a ninja warrior.

Yuffie giggled as she finished the song.

"That was one cool battle, huh, Vinny?" She stared up at the stars.

"I wish you could've seen it but of course, if you were awake than you would have just killed it with your Death Penalty on your first shot. pause Who are you thinking about, Vinny? Is it Lucrecia? I bet she was really pretty to capture a heart like yours." She laughed but held a forlorn look in her eyes.

__

But I can't capture your heart, she thought sadly.

"Just please be okay, Vincent. Maybe when you get better, we can travel together! That might be cool but you better lightin' up and talk more!" Yuffie smiled.

"Well, time to sleep now! Goodnight, Vinny!" She rolled over and gave Vincent a kiss on his cheek. She blushed but rolled over and smiled.

"I sure kicked that mountain lion's butt. I deserve some sleep." Yuffie sighed and her eyes closed as exhaustion took over.

Somewhere off in another world:

"Goodnight Yuffie," Vincent replied with a smile.

To be continued…

Author's note: Wheew! Done with that. It's like really hot right now! OK, please review! I just had to print this out since I have the whole story. I'll leave Chapter 6 on my computer until this story has 10 reviews, ok? So please review fast cause chapter 6 is going to be good. It's the last chapter! J See ya!


	6. Forever Yours

Forever Yours 

Chapter 6- Forever Yours ^_~

*2 days later *

"&*^%! We're out of food, Vincent!" Yuffie emptied her bag to find nothing but clothes and some useless materia. (Most of her valuable materia is in her pouch.)

"I guess I better go hunting." She sighed and picked up her Conformer.

Yuffie searched around the land for about 2 hours but the place seemed to be deserted. She couldn't even find the mountain lion that she fought 2 days ago.

__

This sucks and I really really, and I mean really need a shower, she thought as she walked back to camp.

She looked back at Vincent and her eyes started watering.

"Why aren't you waking up, Vincent? Vinny?" Yuffie sniffed.

"You should be awake by now." She kneeled down and nudged him.

"Wake up, Vincent!" She was now shaking him with tears flowing down her dirty cheeks.

"Wake sniff up." Yuffie pleaded softly and laid her against his chest, sobbing her heart out.

Vincent Valentine was upset. He could hear Yuffie's sobs as she realized he wasn't going to wake up.

"I wish I could get out, Yuffie. I really do."

Suddenly, a bright light flashed and Vincent shielded his eyes. A figure replaced the light.

"Hello, Vincent." A pair of green eyes smiled at him.

"You're back, Lucrecia."

"Yes, I am but I am here for a purpose this time."

"What is it?" He prodded.

"I ask for a favor, Vincent. Will you accept?"

Vincent only nodded.

"I ask…for you to be happy with Yuffie and mostly, I ask of you, Vincent, to let me go. Please, let me go, Vincent." Her voice was sad but desperate.

"I will, Lucrecia but I will never forget you."

With that, Lucrecia smiled of relief and floated away.

Another figure came towards him.

"Please come back, Vinny."

"I will very soon."

The image whispered as she floated away while staring into his eyes, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Yuffie."

Then all became white.

Yuffie felt Vincent shift beneath her head.

"Vincent?"

"Yes, Yuffie?" 

She punched his arm lightly.

"Don't ever do that again to me."

"Yes, princess."

"Hey!"

Vincent gave a grin and sat up.

"At least you're back, Vinny!" Yuffie smiled but her face dropped down.

"I really thought I lost you, Vincent."

A tear slid down her face and Vincent rubbed it away with his thumb. He tipped her chin up and looked deeply into her shimmering eyes.

"I love you." He whispered.

Yuffie's eyes widened into saucers and she backed away.

"Umm… I'll get you your stuff." Her cheeks were blushing pink.

She stood to leave but a hand on her arm stopped her.

"Please tell me the same, Yuffie." His red eyes bored into hers and it touched her heart.

Yuffie swiftly embraced him and said, "I love you too, Vincent."

He hugged her tightly and she pulled away. She smiled at him softly as he stroked her hair.

A simple sentence came out of his mouth that would stay in her head for the rest of her life and whisper in her dreams.

Vincent Valentine whispered, "I am forever yours, Yuffie Kisaragi."

Fin. ^_~

Author's note: Of course, this is a happy ending. Also, they did kiss but I'm not a good kissing writer. Hee hee. OK, see ya! P.S. Please write a Review. J 


End file.
